lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody leaves a wiki
"Nobody leaves a wiki" is a phrase that was uttered by ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wiki Bureaucrat, Bluerfn. Bluerfn used the phrase to reply to DoorToNothing's supposed departure from the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, as well as ILHI's departure from the ''Final Fantasy'' Wiki. Meaning Bluerfn means to say that no matter what, it is impossible to truly leave a wiki. Those who say they have left do not truly leave, but instead work behind the scenes. Some cling to monitoring the Recent Changes and sneaking into the IRC, while others return under anonymous addresses. Furthermore, there are even some editors who will try to leave to focus on their lives and then are immediately drawn back in within a matter of days. Bluerfn's statement has proven absolutely true for those it was meant to describe. However, it is possible to leave a wiki, in a sense, but still not entirely. Users who have supposedly "left" a wiki do come back every now and then. RoxasXIIILK is seen snooping around user talk pages every now and then, and even the wiki's founder,RikuNUMBERS, has showed back up on the IRC several times. Even then, though, there are a few very special users who seem to truly leave a wiki. However, they do not leave the Internet. Sometimes, when a user leaves the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, they flock over to the Final Fantasy Wiki and join the community there. This tends to have mixed results, and most often the traveling user does not stick into the community as easily as they would have in that of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Notable Applicants *DoorToNothing - Twice tried to leave the wiki. The first time he simply could not stop editing. The second time, he lurked the Recent Changes and IRC until coming back within a month. *KrytenKoro - Twice tried to leave the wiki. The first time, he tried to leave to focus on his job. He was back within the week. The second time, he RAGEQUIT the wiki, and was back the next day. *ILHI - Denizen of the Final Fantasy Wiki who was notably driven to insanity by the wiki. He continued editing as an IP anon after he asked for his account to be permanently banned all across Wikia. *ZexionTheGamer - Was thrown into depression after he was banned - twice - from the IRC and apparently had some kind of dispute with DoorToNothing. He left the wiki because of thiss. A few months later, however, he went to - *shudder* - the Twilight Saga Wiki and became an administrator. He was convinced to come back to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki later, edited for a while, then dropped off the face of the internet in early 2011. Then again, HE NEVER HAPPENED. *RoxasXIIILK - A user who left after some dramallamadingdong concerning Featured User, but still comes back to chat on user talk pages. *EternalNothingnessXIII - Dropped off of the face of KHWiki one day, and then reappeared on the FFWiki under "The Final Fantasy". He has since ceased editing there as well. Never mind, he's back. Joy. *RikuNUMBERS - The founder of the wiki way back in April 2006. He has been known to check in via the IRC every few months. It is said that if you encounter RikuNUMBERS on the IRC, you will have good luck. Or die in seven days. Er, one of those. *KingdomKeyDarkside - Tried to leave the wiki and came back in a few weeks' time. *Randomnessity - ^